OutRight Action International
OutRight Action International (OutRight) is a LGBTIQ human rights non-governmental organization that addresses human rights violations and abuses against lesbian, gay, bisexual, intersex, and transgender people. OutRight Action International documents human rights discrimination and abuses based on their sexual orientation and gender identity or expression in partnership with activists, advocates, media, NGOs and allies on a local, regional, national and international level. OutRight Action International holds consultative status with ECOSOC.From list of NGOs in consultative status with ECOSOC History and work OutRight Action International, formerly known as International Gay and Lesbian Human Rights Commission, was founded by Julie DorfFounder of IGLHRC in 1990, and incorporated as a non-profit organization on November 7, 1990. Though initially focused on LGBT human rights abuses in Russia, the organization is now active in many parts of the world, including the Americas, Africa, the Middle East, and Asia. OutRight Action International is headquartered in New York City with satellite offices on the West Coast and in Spain, and Manila.Charity Navigator OutRight Action International has a digital archive of their LGBT human rights documentation and education materials for research. On July 19, 2010, the United Nations Economic and Social Council voted to accredit IGLHRC, (OutRight Action International) as one of the NGOs granted consultative status with the international organization. This allows IGLHRC to attend U.N meetings, contribute statements, and collaborate with United Nations agencies.Edih M. Lederer, "US gay rights group gets UN accreditation", July 19, 2010U.S. Gay Rights Group Gets U.N. Accreditation In 2010, IGLHRC contributed in forming "An Activist's Guide" of the Yogyakarta Principles.Original document with IGLHRC listed as contributor In 2015, on the 25th anniversary of the International Gay and Lesbian Human Rights Commission (IGLHRC) changed its name to OutRight Action International to make it more inclusive. In 2015, OutRight's executive director Jessica Stern presented the first United Nations Security Council briefing on LGBTI human rights violations."Gay and Marked for Death" NY Times Article about briefingIslamic State focus of U.N. Security Council’s first LGBT meeting In 2015, OutRight in partnership with CUNY Law SchoolFirst Annual OutSummit Conference started a one-day conference on Human Rights Day called OutSummit.OutSummit One Day Conference In 2016, as a member of the United Nations LGBTI Core Group (LGBT rights at the United Nations), OutRight took part in a high level UN event that included the 8th Secretary General Ban Ki-Moon, 47th United States Vice President Joe Biden, President of Chile and Norway's Prime Minister.Biden made the comment during an event that the U.N. LGBT Core Group In 2017, OutRight challenged the inclusion of C-Fam to the US delegation at the UN CSW 2017.Reuters Foundation Exposes An Anti-LGBTQ Hate Group Representing America At UN Women’s Rights EventTrump Sends Anti-trans Pro-lifer Bethany Kozma to Women's Rights Conference at the U.N. In 2018, Neish McLean, Executive Director of TransWave and OutRight Caribbean Program Officer, presented the intervention statement on behalf of the Major Groups and Other Stakeholders in response to Jamaica’s Voluntary National Reviews at the United Nations.Jamaica presents national statement on SDGs to UN this weekResponse to Jamaica's voluntary national review statement Programs OutRight’s work is organized in four regional programs (Asia, the Middle East and North Africa, sub-Saharan Africa and Latin America and the Caribbean), and cross-regional programs focused on the United Nations, global research and safety and security for LGBTIQ activists. Work in the Asia region promotes acceptance of sexual and gender diversity at all levels of society. The 2014 Report “Violence: Through The Lens of Lesbians, Bisexual Women And Trans People In Asia”LGBTQ Intimate Partner Violence collected and reviewed data from five countries in the region. Recent projects focused on domestic violence protections for LGBT in the PhilippinesFuel for Your Fire: LGBTIQ Activists From Around the World Share Their Stories and Sri Lanka.Enhancing Domestic Violence Protections for LGBT in Philippines and Sri Lanka Work in the Middle East and North Africa region has focused on Iran, Iraq, and Turkey. The 2018 report “Activism and Resilience: LGBTQ Progress in the Middle East and North Africa”Middle Eastern LGBTQ Activism Produces Progress, Inspiration explains how activism in the region leads to progress on LGBTQ issues, and how challenges are met with the resilience by the movement. Work in the Caribbean region supports organizations to achieve legal registration and provides support in establishing and building the capacity of newly founded organizations as well as combating gender-based violence. Research in 2018 focused on legal registration for LGBT organizations globally and findings were published in the report, "The Global State of LGBTIQ Organising: The Right to Register".LGBT Groups Banned From Organising Around The World, Says Report United Nations Program OutRight is the first and only U.S.-based LGBTIQ human rights organization to obtain consultative status with the United Nations Economic and Social Council (ECOSOC). OutRight uses its status to work as an organizerUN New Yorker 7th Edition convening of groups and activists coming to New York to conduct advocacy on LGBTIQ issues at the United Nations. OutRight does direct advocacy work across the United Nations with a focus on the General Assembly, Commission on the Status of Women, and High-level Political Forum on Sustainable Development. Two OutRight events bridge UN direct advocacy work with global LGBTIQ activists and advocates: Advocacy WeekGlobal LGBTIQ Voices From 36 Countries Heard at the United Nations and the UN Religious Fellowship.Meet OutRight’s 2018 Religion Fellows OutRight engages relevant national, regional and international stakeholders, including UN member State missions, UN special mechanisms, UN agencies and the UN Secretariat to support LGBTIQ rights at UN headquarters, including the United Nations LGBTI Core Group.The United Nations LGBTI Core Group Awards Felipa de Souza Award Since 1994, OutRight confers an annual award, the Felipa de Souza Award, to honour a human rights activist or organization.The Felipa de Souza Award ~ OutRightInternational.org Outspoken Award OutRight occasionally presents the Outspoken Award to special honorees. The Outspoken Award "recognizes the leadership of a global ally to the lesbian, gay, bisexual, transgender and intersex (LGBTI) community whose outspokenness has contributed substantially to advancing the rights and understanding of LGBTI people everywhere." OutRight Honors LGBTIQ Human Rights Defenders See also * LGBT rights organizations * List of LGBT rights organizations * International Lesbian and Gay Association * International Lesbian and Gay Law Association * Intersex civil society organizations * Intersex human rights * Intersex rights by country * World Pride * Universal Declaration of Human Rights * List of LGBT-related organizations and conferences * Sexual Orientation * Gender Identity * LGBTIQ rights * IDAHOT * International Day Against Homophobia, Transphobia and Biphobia * International Human Rights Day * International Transgender Day of Visibility * Intersex Awareness Day * Intersex Day of Remembrance * Transgender Day of Remembrance * History of violence against LGBT people in the United States * Violence against LGBT people * List of unlawfully killed transgender people * Human Rights Commission References External links * Category:General articles